


Natural

by ChloeCeres



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Public Blow Jobs, semi public blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCeres/pseuds/ChloeCeres
Summary: “It’s getting dark,” Eren said softly. Levi gazed up at the sunset-painted sky overhead and shrugged.“Let’s just say we got lost.”





	Natural

A cool, refreshing breeze rustled through the thick, verdant forest leaves as the small Survey Corps unit made its way along their mapped path that wound past the gargantuan tree trunks. Levi was at the helm, leading his horse by the leather straps gripped securely in his hand. Eren, Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, and Connie followed close behind in a two-by-two formation, leading horses of their own beside them. Their destination lay just a few meters ahead, a camp for the night nestled in a cave protected by thick tree cover. The cadets chattered aimlessly about a number of things, their voices mingling with the  _ clip clop _ of their horses hooves treading along the ground. Some giggled, others bickered about the  **right** way to do... Something. Eren was hardly paying any mind to them. They were all so engrossed in their conversations that they failed to notice that Eren was dead silent, keeping his eyes forward and locked on the majestic wings emblazoned on Levi’s billowing cape. Heat crept up around Levi’s collar and he tugged at the stiff cotton nervously. 

 

_ Deep breath in, deep breath out _ . 

 

As Levi exhaled, he turned around and cleared his throat quite audibly in order to catch the attention of his squadron and hopefully prevent his voice from faltering as he spoke. 

 

“I trust you all can find camp from this point on,” Levi started with a steady enough tone, “Secure the horses, spread out cots... You know the rest. While you’re doing that, Eren and I will conduct a perimeter sweep. Understood?” 

 

“Yes, sir!” Cried the other cadets, save for Eren. A snarky grin played across his lips, more than happy to know that he’d gotten what he’d wanted. He handed his horse off to Connie, who wished him and Levi good luck and safety while Sasha lead Levi’s horse away. The cadets’ and horses’ figures grew smaller and smaller as they neared the distant horizon, allowing a blanket of solace to fall down around Levi and Eren. Twigs snapped and popped beneath Eren’s boot as he took a step forward. The sounds of the forest faded away the closer he came to Levi, until they stood chest to chest and the world around them ceased to exist. Levi shivered under Eren’s touch as he felt himself being drawn nearer to the younger man. He found himself cradled in Eren’s embrace, one hand pressed to the small of his back, the other on the back of his neck. Heat engulfed Levi from head to toe as he stared into those familiar, jade irises. He started to say something, but the words were stolen away by Eren’s fiery kiss on his lips. If he were a more superstitious man, Levi would have sworn that Eren was an incubus draining his very life’s essence away. It was always like this when Eren had his way with him. He felt absolutely helpless, but he liked it better this way. So much of Levi’s life consisted of being the one who barked orders and took charge, and he burned for the moments when Eren shattered that cycle and gave him a new normal. Levi was so absorbed by the magic of Eren’s mouth moving so sweetly with his that he hadn’t noticed that Eren had walked him back against one the mighty tree trunks that filled the forest. 

 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to get you alone,” Eren sighed between kisses. His hand couldn’t pick a single spot to rest on Levi, exploring his body instead. They ran back through the older man’s thick, silky smooth raven-black hair, across his supple cheeks and down his neck to his shoulders, then following the curves of his waist to his hips, and reversing their path. 

 

“You have me now, Eren,” Levi said in a tone evident of his longing for Eren to continue touching him. Like so many times before, Eren’s fingers flew over the buttons holding Levi’s shirt together and one by one, the bleached cotton fell away to expose Levi’s sharply toned and heavily scarred torso. A hushed moan left Eren as his eyes glazed over, carnal hunger welling up inside him. Levi returned the favor, pulling Eren’s undone shirt off him and discarding it off somewhere to the side. He didn’t know where it’d fallen and he honestly didn’t care. Any tears or blemishes would be blamed on a 3D gear malfunction. Eren brought their lips together in a kiss where even their teeth collided, catching Levi on his lower lip and soon the taste of something bitter and metallic spread onto his tongue. 

 

“So rough,” Levi observed.

 

“You like it that way,” Eren noted, licking away some blood that had begun to trickle to the corner of Levi’s mouth. Eren brought his kisses to the small area of skin where Levi’s chin met his neck, trailing down his jugular to his collarbone. 

 

“Let me make you feel good,” Eren offered, bringing his wake of kisses farther down Levi’s body. Lingering around Levi’s navel, Eren moved lower and bared his teeth, dragging them over the thin expanse of skin above Levi’s hip bone. 

 

“ _ E-Eren _ ...!” Damn the man, he knew  **exactly** what buttons to push, and where. 

 

“Still as sensitive as ever there,” Eren mused, licking the little dip right near the bone. A blush spread onto Levi’s cheeks. 

 

“I can’t help it...”

 

“It’s okay. I like that, it’s sexy,” Eren admitted as he nipped at Levi’s skin once more. 

 

“Fucking tease,” Levi breathed softly.

 

“ _ You love it. _ ” 

 

He did, damn it. Levi buried his fingers in Eren’s brown mane, entangling them between the thick strands. This was almost enough for him. With perfect timing, Eren went to work on the front of Levi’s pants. Exhaling deeply, Levi sagged a bit against the trunk as Eren freed his strained erection from the confines of his clothes. It sprung back attention gingerly, thick and quickly reddening from all the blood rushing to it. 

 

“Aren’t I lucky?” Eren quipped, flicking his eyes upwards at Levi as he stuck his tongue out to lick at the soft head of his dick. 

 

“Oh fuck-“ Levi hurriedly brought one of his hands up to his mouth to cover his startled cry. Eren proceeded to put his lips around the head and suck hard, his cheeks hollowing. Levi’s eyes went as wide as saucers and he moaned outwardly against his hand. Eren shouldn’t be this good at-

 

“ _ Mmph! _ ” Before that thought could finish, his entire cock was covered by Eren’s mouth and pressing dangerously to the back of the younger man’s neck. Eren hummed in a satisfactory tone, sending much too delicious vibrations traveling through Levi’s dick and into his body. The hand buried in Eren’s hair tightened into a fist, pulling harshly. Levi’s hips rolled forward against Eren’s mouth, pushing his length a little farther in. The lack of a gag reflex allowed Eren take Levi’s girthy erection with total ease, and Levi shut his eyes tightly as another forcible moan was muffled by his hand. Slowly, Eren pulled away from Levi with an obscenely clear  _ pop _ as his lips broke away from the older man’s cock. He moved a hair lower to the base of Levi’s cock, leaning forward and taking one of his balls into his mouth. 

 

“What- Eren!” Levi exclaimed. Eren had never done this before, and Levi never knew that there was yet  _ another  _ thing Eren could do to him that made him lose control. After a few moments, Eren took the other of Levi’s balls between his lips and swallowed, draining more of Levi’s will to remain composed. Levi peeked down at Eren who was now dragging his tongue along the underside of his dick and taking all of him back into his mouth. His mind was a terrible, jumbled maelstrom of words he wanted to say, but couldn’t. The only things that left his mouth when he opened it were needy moans and sighs that he was infinitely thankful that their comrades weren’t near enough to hear. Coarse bark bit into his back as he rested his full weight onto the trunk. Eren was unyielding with his sinfully beautiful mouth, and Levi knew that his time was quickly running short. 

 

“I’m going to... Eren you should get back,” Levi warned, his chest rising and falling at a faster and faster rate. He was answered with a curt, disagreeing noise from below that made him groan. 

 

_ I can’t hold on.  _

 

Levi yanked violently on Eren’s hair as he shot hot spurts of his seed down Eren’s throat, his body convulsing with each wave of release that washed over him. Unable to stand for a second more, Levi began to drop down to the thick forest underbrush with Eren’s help as the younger man pulled back from his loins. Levi’s heartbeat gradually slowed and the heat that had spread throughout simmered down to a barely-there smolder. Eren sat beside him, chin resting on his knees and looking down at Levi’s blissfully glowing form. 

 

“It’s getting dark,” Eren said softly. Levi gazed up at the sunset-painted sky overhead and shrugged. 

 

“Let’s just say we got lost.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the title, I'm so bad at coming up with those, haha.


End file.
